give me another chance
by TheodoreSeville101
Summary: a little one-shot i came up with when brittany finds out that alvin does not like her she does anything to make him jealouse and even hurt him emotionally what will happen when the tides turn and a chipette tries to hard?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: well just thought of this and decided to write it so um yea read and enjoy NO FLAMING….

This morning felt great for once as I got out of my bed. I walked to my bathroom and got in the shower. I finished washing my body and opened the door. I could see the steam from the bathroom come rolling out. I got dressed and put my favorite cologne on then went downstairs to greet my brothers ,simon and Theodore, and my dad dave. We ate our breakfast wich consisted of eggs bacon potatoes and pancakes. After I was done eating I walked outside with my backpack on and walked to school as I was walking I heared my brother run up to me. Alvin why are you in a hurry". "I'm not theodore why would u say that?" because you left without us". Well mabey its because im going to break the news to Brittany about my feelings because I already knows she likes me she just wont admit it. I mean what girl dosnt like me. Im the most poular hottest and charming guy in the whole school. Girls dream about dating me." "keep dreaming Alvin I can name two girls who can definatly go without u." oh yeah simon then who"? "hey guys" "oh hey Eleanor." "how was ur weekend?" just then I felt something hard hit my rib cage. As I looked down I could see Brittany had elbowed me in the side it hurt realy bad that I was almost in tears. I wanted to cry so bad but I couldn't because what guy cries over pain. Definatly not me and I wasn't going to show a soft side to Brittany because shell just use that to her advantage. "why did you elbow me?'' because your flirting with Eleanor." "No im not I just asked her how her weekend was its not like were dating so why would u care?'' just then Brittany broke down in tears and ran twards the school. I wanted to run to her but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't but it was more like I couldn't. something didn't feel right. I felt realy bad, I didn't even know what I did wrong she just took off like I told her to go die in a hole. We got to the school and we searched for Brittany yet we had no luck finding her so we just went to first period. As I walked into first period I spotted her sitting alone. I walked to her and started talking to her. "britt I need to tell u something. I don't realy like u we always get in arguments and fights and it will never work out." "I understand Alvin im sorry I ran away I just….. I don't know why I did but it happened." "its ok, don't worry about it. We sat in first period not even talking then the bell rang. I got my stuff and went to my locker. I opened the locker and there was a letter.

_Dear alive,_

_I love u so much and I can't tell u this in personbecause im to shy so hopefully you will understand. I see u all the time walking the halls. Ur so hot and handsome I just want u to be mine forever so im asking u please. please go out with me. I mean just imagine you and me together. Your head football captin and im assistant cheerleading captain im the most beautiful girl in this highschool and your the hottest guy and we would be perfect together_

_ Sincerily,_

_ Charlene_

I pocketed the note and then went to my second period then I spotted Brittany with my best friend MAKING OUT! I couldn't help it but I felt pain strike my body. Then everything went to black…..

Authors note: wow I wonder whats going to happen next well tell me what u think oh and tell me if u think I should make a story from u guys. See my idea is u review me ideas and I will put them in my story. Theoseville101 out….


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: ok guys i'm back with the next chapter hope u like it and please review I get the same people giving me reviews and I have 70 people reading my story soooooo… here u go chapter 2….

I woke up, I was feeling realy dizzy. I could hear faint talking and a loud, annoying beeping sound. As my eyes adjusted to the light I could see a tv, white walls, and the bed I was in. there was only one possible explaination, I was in the hospital. Then the nurse walked in and checked the monitor beside me then walked out. As soon as she walked out My eyes adjusted to the light and my vision cleared. My brothers walked in to the room yelling my name. I covered my ears because their yelling pierced my ears like a dagger. "wheres dave simon?" "hes coming Alvin he got held up at work." As simon continued to talk about why dave wasn't there I started having a flashback of all what happened. My chest started hurting really bad. "simon can you get me some water please." "Sure thing Alvin." Simon left me and Theodore in the room together to get my water. Every second more of those painful memories kept coming back. Simon and the doctor came in at the same time. Simon handed me some water while the doctor gave me some pain killers to ease the pain that was in my head. "so doc when can I leave" "well Mr. Seville you have minor cuts on your head from the impact when u blacked out. U have a small concussion so I would say later tonight when your father gets here." I sighed knowing that this was going to take forever. "theo what time is it" "its 6:54 alvin". Wow its later than I thought maybe this will be quick. Finally after about an hour dave got here and took me home. We said nothing on the way to the house because there was nothing to realy talk about.

When we got home I went strait to myroom and put my bookbag ,wich simon grabbed on the way out of the hospital, on my be then went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had a cut on the top of my head but my hair covered it so it wasn't noticeable. I turned the light off and went downstairs where my brothers and dave were in the dining room setting it up for dinner. Finally after an hour of waiting dinner was done and we started eating. We were having soup with crackers and cheeseballs. After dinner I went strait upstair. I went to my room and closed the door. When I turned around there stood Brittany she was crying. I went up to her but when I got to her she disappeared. Was Brittany dead? Was that her ghost? No it couldn't be I just saw her today. I picked up my phone and texted Eleanor.

Alvin: is Brittany there…. Alive

Eleanor: sadly yes…. Why?

Alvin: just wandering

I put my phone down and lay in my bed. Soon I drifted off to sleep. The next morning I got up and did my usual ruitine and whent to school. When I got to school I was looking for one person and one only. I was looking for the girl who put the note in my locker. Yes, im talking about Charlene. Finally I found her at her locker so I went up to her and started talking to her. "so you like me". She jumped in surprise at my question and the fact I snuck up on her. "y-yea why alvin?", "just wandering Charlene". Then I walked to my first period. As I walked down the hall I spotted her and my ex-bestfriend making out. I just felt pain strike me again but yet there was nothing I could do. i finished walking to first period. After that I was walking to second and I made a decision. I went to find Charlene, after I found her I wrapped my ams around her and kissed her passionately. "Charlene will u go out with me?" "yes Alvin YES!" then we made out right there I opened my eyes and looked at her in the eyes. "I love you Charlene", "I love you too Alvin"

I went to second period and told everyone the good news. They all said they thought me and Brittany were going to get together. What a sad outcome for the but I did feel bad for some reason. The bell rang to go to lunch so I got up and went to the cafeteria. I happen to look and see Brittany, she was crying and I had no idea why. Then Ellie and Jeanette came up to me. "Don't ever talk to us Alvin". "why what did I do to u guys?" then they just walked away with their heads held high in the air. I went to forth period and explained to Theodore and simon what had happened. "well if they want it that way we'll just ignore them." "look Alvin your better off without her." I went outside after the bell rang to leave. I walked to the parking lot to talk to my friends after they all got tired of standing there they left and went home so that only left me. I stated to make my way out of the parking lot when I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turn to see who it was and when I did I got punched in the face and I fell to the ground. I felt something peirce my stomach. He was stabbing me, I happen to see his face it was my ex-bestfriend. He ran away and left me laying there. I was bleeding to death then someonegot to me , I couldn't see who it was because when they got to me everything went white…..

Authors note: so what do u think was it good or bad anyways please review oh and I forgot to say they are in collage but they still live with dave because they are close to the school. Theoseville101 out…


End file.
